


No Heaven, No Hell

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: After Life, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Family, Gen, Horror Girls of October, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: AU do final da segunda temporada em que Kate realmente morre, mas ela não vai nem para o Céu e nem para o Inferno.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	No Heaven, No Hell

**Author's Note:**

> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Kate.

Não se parecia nenhum pouco com o Céu dos seus sonhos, mas também não se parecia com o Inferno de que você tanto tinha ouvido falar. Nem seu pai e nem sua mãe estavam lá. Nem humanos e nem culebras. Você era a única naquele local.

É até engraçado como passou toda sua vida acreditando que só teria dois lugares para onde ir depois que morresse, mas quando finalmente acontece você não vai para nenhum deles. E se pergunta se seu irmão ou Richie ou Seth também iriam para um lugar como o que você estava quando a hora deles chegasse. De fato, você passa um bom tempo se perguntando se algum dia iria vê-los novamente. Mas depois de tanto tempo sozinha, você conclui que não irá.

E você pega a si mesma pensando que o Inferno teria sido bem melhor do que aquele lugar escuro e vazio onde você passará o resto de sua morte.


End file.
